fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Fan-Ball/A, Mori
Pre-father meeting I'd lived with my mother in a small village settled near a forest. For many years, I had never met my father. I'd lived a peaceful life there until the day when my village was attacked and slaughtered by the hell-prince Satan and his demons on earth. He tricked me into giving away my soul in exchange for immunity to magic, which is what I'd been convinced at the time had caused the tragedy to my home. After this deal was made, I traversed about alone for an entire weak before I encountered my future mentor, a wizard named Jericho. He showed me kindness upon meeting me and offered to watch over me as I traveled alone. Jericho spoke in a strange way, using repeating numbers instead of phrases. What he was saying could only be understood by those who were smart enough to understand him, or those who he allowed to understand. Jericho has also made a deal with Satan, which turned out would kill a person in ten years unless they were to make the deal void. Jericho had created a seal to lessen Satan's powers on earth, which is why Satan had cursed him so, and had passed the seal onto me. For an entire year, Jericho mentored and guided me, until he met his untimely death. At that point, I'd received a message from my father, who knew about me and wanted to meet me. I went to our set meeting place, where he explained the nature of my bloodline. Post-father meeting, Pre-time shenanigans My father had briefly instructed me of the abilities gifted to me as a birthright. As a vessel for this, I would learn magic when the deal I'd struck before was made void. My father had bought a house for me in Greytown. He never entered the house, and allowed me to be raised by the neighbors and teachers at the schools I'd been assigned to. I'd soon situated myself with a group of friends: Haru, Damien, and Anna. I recognized this group of having strange powers as well. After a while, I'd found the company LDZX Corporations, and soon became a frequenting client. I'd befriended the co-owner, Ludicrine, who quickly earned my trust. Before I met my end, I gave Ludicrine the same seal given to me by Jericho, so that he would be able to carry on its power. Time shenanigans After a great deal of time shenanigans I ended up surviving this in a fixed version of the timeline. This would stay as it was in two timelines I know of (The Doomed and the Fixed timelines) and would allow me to proceed with my life from then on. Around this time, I was inspired by LDZX to create my own business. AM Inc. (Doomed Timeline) In this instance, I made two notable centers: the Pet Revival Center and the Darkness Center (Which, as I'd later left unattended, led workers filling in positions and eventually to the spread of necromancy through the doomed timeline, destroying the protective cluster created by Chronos and allowing dark gods to attack Ludus.). Due to the fact that the darkness pets were becoming increasingly hostile (Due to an increasing amount of chaos in the universe at the time) they were continually returned to the center to the point at which I'd decided to bring them all back to where I'd found them. However, after I'd done this I'd inadvertently wondered into a dark dream bubble located in the area. There I found a horrid, dark realm that utterly changed me. I later returned to Ludus, but only after I had taken on the form of a 'grimdark witch.' I spent the rest of my existence luring lone citizens into my own hellish version of a dream bubble and torturing them to death. In this timeline, my soul was later appeased and I would continue to exist as a ghost. AM Inc. (Fixed Timeline) In this timeline, I was able to avert the fate I had been given in the Doomed Timeline. The Revival Center was operated by myself and the Darkness Center pets refrained from the hostility they had in the other timeline. My company blossomed along with my associates, LDZX Corps. and LATINC., thus setting the scenes for further stories that would come about. At this point, my backstory ends. Category:Stories